villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fernandhino
Fernandhino, also named Fat Freddy (but not to his face) is an antagonist in the final Power of Five novel, Oblivion, by Anthony Horowitz. Origins Its said that Fernandhino always had his brutal mining punishment, in the South American jungles, he just made it a million times worse with the arrival of the Old Ones. Fernandhino probably worships the Old Ones and has profited off their return. However, his allegiance with the Old Ones is never proven, much like Sheik Rasheed al-Tamim. Its simply stated Fernandhino was a rich sadistic brute who lived in South America and he used human slaves for drug trafficking before and during the Apocalypse, and if any escaped, he would relentlessly hunt them down and kill them. Biography Fernandhino was the antagonist in Matt's section of Oblivion. When Matt finally finds himself through the interdimensional church door which took him from Hong Kong, he finds himself in South America with Lohan, the Triad boss. Matt believes he has a good survival partner in Lohan, but he knows that Lohan is utterly ruthless and he wouldn't think twice about betraying or abandoning Matt. In fact, Lohan is considering to do just this. After they pass through Belem town and wind up several miles away in Brazil, Matt and Lohan realize ten whole years, not ten seconds, has passed since they left the destroyed Hong Kong and that the Old Ones have begun a war with humanity which looks as if the Old Ones have won. Slave markets are the latest fashion in Brazil so Lohan comes up with a plan - if he can sell Matt as a slave, take the money, then track Matt down and rescue him, he can save both their skins and make enough money to get further in the journey. This cunning plan happens about three times at different markets before Fernandhino buys them. He has a massive palace but he is never seen. Matt is sold along with a young Brazilian boy who struggles and screams when they buy him. Its as if the boy knows Fernandhino is already evil. Matt asks the boy his name but the boy refuses to speak. Its like he knows something Matt doesn't. And yet, Fernandhino's staff are all pleasant and professional in their own way which is what makes it so nightmarish. They leave Matt in a cell which he breaks out of with his supernatural telekinetic powers. Then Lohan arrives, and sees Matt staring in a laboratory, feeling sick. The Brazilian boy is lying there eviscerated and doctors are injecting drugs into the boy's stomach, to sew him up again, revive him and use him as a human drugs cartel. Even Lohan says Fernandhino is evil and should he kill him. Matt refuses. After another attempted sell at the next market, Lohan warns Matt that Fernandhino is looking for them, based on conversations he overheard. They think Matt is an American boy and they know of an Asian man freeing a white boy from slavery. So Fernandhino is out to kill Matt and Lohan. He eventually does track them down in another slave market, as he sends one of his dealers ahead to beat Lohan to a pulp and arrest them both. Matt and Lohan are taken to the worst place imaginable, a gold mine deep in the Amazon jungle, miles from anywhere. Lohan and Matt are taken with dozens of new slaves and told that basically they deserve what they got and they have no identity or future now. Lohan is so angry with Matt for supposedly failing him he doesn't say anything. But little does he know that Matt went to the Dreamworld and read his biography, and knew this was predestined and that it will eventually end with his and Lohan's escape from the mine. So Lohan snarls that their only escape, the Legacy 600 plane, is leaving and was that what Matt had planned. Fernandhino is put out of business when Matt uses his powers to destroy the mine and the ladders, but not killing anyone, leaving the slaves free and killing one guard. So its unknown what happened to Fernandhino after the Apocalypse when the Old Ones got defeated, but either he still continued his drug business or he was arrested. Category:Male Category:Unseen Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Power of Five Villains Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Gaolers Category:Starvers Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini